Many accessories are often used with vehicles, such as trucks, which increase the usefulness of the vehicle. These accessories often include carriers which add to the load capacity of the vehicle. These carriers are typically bumper mounted, providing the main point of attachment to the vehicle. The accessory carriers are often made detachable for intermittent or seasonal use. One such application is an accessory salt spreader which is mounted to the rear of a light truck. In the past, salt spreaders have been bolted directly to the body and bumper of the vehicle. When applied to light trucks having a tailgate, this accessory prohibits the use of the tailgate when installed. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove the salt spreader accessory which must be bolted or unbolted from the frame or bumper of the vehicle each time it is installed or taken down so that the tail gate may be used.